kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Picture Drama Shorts
Three original short films were included in the DVD/Blue-Ray of the first season of Kakegurui, which released in early 2018. The shorts are omake-like and feature the characters in funny, comedic situations. These shorts also seem to have been only dubbed in japanese and no other languages so far. The three shorts are called: *'Hyakkaou's Maid Café' (メイド茶店百花王, meido kissa hyakkaou) *'Hyakkaou, the School of Cat ears' (猫耳学園百花王, nekomimi gakuen hyakkaou) *'The Student Council's Coffee Shop Plan' (生徒会 ☆ 喫茶店計画, seitokai kissaten keikaku). Hyakkaou's Maid Café Ryota walks through the hallways and spots a sign for a maid café. He is excited to go in, but is shocked to see Yumeko dressed up as a maid. She says it's her part-time job. When she hands him the menu, he sees that all servings come with a gambling twist. He orders coffee and gets three cups. Only one of them is real coffee and Yumeko is excited to see him try. He drinks out of one of the cups only to spit out ink. Yumeko laughs and he leaves. Ryota visits another maid café, this time much more nervous. Inside he this time meets Mary as a maid. She is embarassed and angry to see him and throws the menu at him. He is confused about something called "Moe, Moe Power". This triggers Mary and she starts attacking him and wrestling him to the ground until he almost faints. Hyakkaou, the School of Cat ears Yumeko greets Mary and is delighted by the cat ears and tail she is wearing. Mary is weirded out, but Yumeko wants her to dress up too. While Yumeko struggles to put the accessories on her, Ryota enters and sees the two fighting in cat costumes. Ryota is embarassed and apologizes, but Yumeko wants him to wear a pair of cat ears as well. He refuses at first. Mary likes the idea of him being humiliated and orders him to put them on. He does put them on and meows a bit. Mary is unimpressed but Yumeko is very fond of it. Runa and Yuriko watch Kirari as she tries out some cat ears for herself. Sayaka also joins in and is shocked to see Kirari that way. When Kirari meows, Sayaka faints, as she is overwhelmed by Kirari's cuteness. While she's unconscious Runa and Kirari put bunny ears on her. They then notice, that Yuriko also tried the ears on. She is embarassed, but they instantly start taking photos of her. The pictures are then hung on the pinwall in the hallway with Yuriko making a very distressed face. The Student Council's Coffee Shop Plan Sayaka, Kaede and Itsuki talk about opening a coffee shop for the students. Itsuki and Kaede agree for the base design and concept, but then Itsuki also insists on having butlers as servers, imagining Kaede as one. Manyuda however, thinks there should be maids, imagining Itsuki as one. The two then wildly argue and Sayaka watches them fight like two cats. She rips the planning papers apart and has enough. Kaede is then sitting at the council table thinking about the plan. Runa then sneaks up on him and spins around in his face, trying to get his attention. He tells her to leave him alone, but she persists on the idea, that all council members should be serving as the maids. Kaede imagines them to be horrible maids, as they would only insult and get angry at everyone. Kaede bans that proposal and Runa is annoyed. Category:Episodes Category:Media